The properties of thermoplastic polyamide molding resins may be altered by addition of various additives to the resins, such as fillers or reinforcing agents, flame retardants, stabilizers and the like. In addition, other thermoplastic polymers, such as ionomeric resins, polymeric toughening agents and the like, may be added to the semicrystalline polyamide molding resins to enhance certain properties. Furthermore, certain amorphous polyamides can be molded to produce transparent molded articles. As with the semicrystalline polyamides, certain additives including other thermoplastic polymers can be added to the amorphous polymers to enhance certain properties.